<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Crazy Idea by Aldela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965324">That Crazy Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldela/pseuds/Aldela'>Aldela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A found family, Best Friends, Friendship, Other, feel good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldela/pseuds/Aldela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To them it was just a crazy idea, but to him it was a family he could choose. A place he could finally belong to. A home they couldn't take away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been a few days since Tamaki had first introduced the idea to him. At first Kyoya thought it was one of those fleeting thoughts. Tamaki always had such a strange imagination, and his interests changed with the wind. So when he wanted to start a club, he indulged. </p><p>At this point in their budding friendship, if that’s what this was, Tamaki had already said they should open their own business together. Last week he wanted to open a bakery. Apparently he’d always wanted to make candy. And the week before, he thought a pet shop would be fun; He was convinced he could talk to birds. <br/>But this morning, once their last class was over, Tamaki said there was something he wanted him to see, in the abandoned third music room.</p><p>Kyoya had gone to this school his whole life. He didn’t even know there was a third music room. </p><p>And this was to be their club? </p><p>“It’s so big though. What are we going to do with all this space?” Kyoya complained, sliding the pad of his index finger across one of the abandoned tables. Then dusted off his hands on his pants. “It’s dirty. It’s too far away from our classes. And It’s pink-”</p><p>He was cut off by a deep throaty gasp.</p><p>"And it has a piano,” Tamaki said, marveling at the white Stainway Grand that was hiding beneath a sun stained sheet. “Oh, Kyoya. I love the piano.”</p><p>Kyoya sighed, taking out his little black notebook. To make a note to the teacher. Because as far as he was aware, they didn’t have one of those either. “I guess… All the natural lighting is nice. There’s a lot of windows.”</p><p>“And it faces the clock tower!” Tamaki added, flinging back the heavy red drapes. Kyoya added another note. The curtains would have to be washed. “I can’t wait to watch the sunset with everybody.”</p><p>"Idiot. Who’ll want to be at school that late?”</p><p>They have their club but now they needed to find their members, is what Tamaki told him. That surprised Kyoya because he thought it’d be just the two of them. Not because he minded the extra company but because, Tamaki was actually serious about becoming an actual club. This crazy idea wasn’t just going to be a hobby?</p><p>But who’d want to be a Host? In highschool? Who had the time for that? </p><p>Well, besides him and Tamaki.  </p><p>Kyoya actually looked forward to meeting the two new members his blonde friend had in mind. Tamaki was still practically new here but Kyoya knew everybody, and he couldn’t imagine any of them being interested. Much less finding someone who wouldn’t make fun of them for it. </p><p>“So where are they?” Kyoya asked, inside a breath, like he was waiting for something big and spectacular and it hadn’t shown up yet. “Or have you not met them yet? Are you just going to spin around a couple of times and point to someone at random?”</p><p>“No.” Tamaki scoffed. That’d be a dumb idea. “I thought about it a lot last night. What I want to do, and what I want to accomplish. And what I want the Host Club to be to people. Not just to the people who visit, but for the members of our club, too.”</p><p>“You thought, that’s for sure.” Kyoya agreed. </p><p>“I want to find people who need the Host Club just as much as the Host Club needs them.” He continued. “I want to give them a home.”</p><p>“So we’re an orphanage now? </p><p>“I don’t know what it is, but when I saw them I felt something. Like fate.” Tamaki said, with a hand to his chest. “Does fate have a feeling? It probably does. When I first saw them I got really happy, but in a sad way.”</p><p>Tamaki was looking across the courtyard as they both leaned out one of the windows of their new club room. They had the curtains washed now. And they'd polished the tables themselves.</p><p> Kyoya didn’t see anyone outstanding. Then he squinted.</p><p>No. Still nothing. </p><p>”Do tell.” He urged.</p><p>“There. By the fountain.” Tamaki said. “I don’t know their names, and no matter who I ask, nobody will tell me. That’s strange isn’t it? It’s almost like they’re afraid to tell me. Who are they?” </p><p>There were only two boys sitting by the fountain. They were sharing a magazine. Their aura was so unapproachable that no one wanted to even walk by them. A picture of preferred loneliness is what he saw.   </p><p>“No.” Kyoya said immediately, without a thought. Those two will tear him apart.  “You don’t want them.”</p><p>“Yes I do.” Tamaki said quietly, but firmly. “I’m going to go talk to them. What’re their names, Kyoya?”</p><p>“Hikaru and Kaoru. But don’t ask me which one of them is which. I don’t even think they know.”</p><p>Tamaki stood up. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>And Kyoya sighed again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamaki had been going to Ouran for months now, but he'd never talked to, seen, or even heard of the Hitachiin twins before, until one of the girls from his class started to cry by herself behind one of the columns in the courtyard. </p><p>He asked what made her so sad, but he didn’t get much out of her besides a vague gesture of her hand towards two young boys, who were sitting by the fountain. A usual spot for them. </p><p>Had they bullied her? He’d never encountered a bully before, but he’d seen them in movies. Except, these boys didn’t look mean. They looked sad, talking to just each other, like no one else existed. Talking too low he couldn’t hear them. </p><p>But the twins had heard of Tamaki before. Everyone talked about him, but they'd never actually seen him until that day he singled them out, shoving a pampered finger in their faces. He said they looked bored, but what did he know? </p><p>He said he wanted them to join his club. Suppose that also meant being his friend. </p><p>And what a thing to do. To still want to be someone's friend, after they'd yelled at him, and called him names. They’d toyed with him because they thought he didn’t know any better. </p><p>He couldn’t tell them apart. They didn’t want him to tell them apart, but somehow he knew that. </p><p>He knew their world was small because, before coming to Japan, his world was small, too. Their struggles were unique, but he felt their pain. </p><p>Then he said, “Let’s try to expand our worlds, together.” </p><p>"Come to the 3rd music room," he told him, after watching the change in their expression. "On the third floor, in the south wing. At the end of the north corridor."</p><p>"Just once," Tamaki said. "If you don't like it, I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you again."</p><p>The door knob was either too big, or their hands were too small, but it felt odd between their fingers. Like they weren't supposed to touch it. Like it was off limits. Like they didn't belong here. They were afraid. They knew they never really belonged anywhere. </p><p>Their hands started to shake. They never had friends before. What if nobody liked them? </p><p>"We're just here to kill time." Hikaru said and his brother nodded. They did have a lot of time to kill after all.</p><p>"What's one wasted afternoon?" Kaoru agreed. </p><p>The door opened with a creek. It was old, but it had charm they noticed. How long exactly had this room been abandoned?</p><p>They didn't have to announce themselves. He was waiting for them. Sitting in a chair like a king would sit in his throne. And they stood in the doorway without speaking a word, just watching as his eyes danced around them like his dreams were coming true. </p><p>He was a weird guy. </p><p>Arms embraced Kaoru first. Then Hikaru, when he caught him. He wasn't much taller than them yet, again, they felt so small. It was strange to say they felt safe. Not in a sense that they felt protected, but somehow they knew he wouldn't hurt them.</p><p>This boy, who they yelled and cursed at because they didn't want his pity, his club or his friendship, didn't have to say a word, yet they felt his silent promise of not just a place to waste time, but a home.</p><p>But what of this club? What made him think that someone like them fit inplace like this? In this club? Someone like them who were so alone, so angry and so bitter?<br/>Surely this blonde clown hadn't thought this through. They didn't have what he had. They couldn't know that much pain and loneliness as he had and still smile like he could. They weren't like him.</p><p>"I don't-" Hikaru started, before correcting himself, in a quiet breath, "We don't know how to make people happy."</p><p>Kaoru looked at him, waiting for his answer, as if to say: "Don’t change your mind. Don’t disappoint us.” </p><p>Tamaki blinked wildly, like that was absurd. "I think you're mistaken. If I had to tell you to be someone you're not, I wouldn't have asked you to come."</p><p>"I've never seen two people love so strongly. And completely." He said, but he wasn't looking at them. He was looking inside his club. Like he could see something they couldn't. "All I'm asking is for you to share it. Surely someone like you two know how to do that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>